Shellshock
Baboo had created Shellshock as a surprise for Rita. Squatt is very eager to see it. Baboo gives his monster quite the build up. Baboo tells Squatt it's better than anything Finster ever made. Baboo reaches into a cabinet and pulls out a clay turtle. Squatt is a little disappointed. Baboo tells him there is more and pulls out a traffic light. Squatt becomes confused. Baboo places the traffic light on top of the turtle's head. Baboo places the turtle on the conveyor belt of the Monstermatic, but Squatt stops Baboo. Squatt thinks the monster needs some weapons and lays an assortment of weapons next to the clay turtle. Squatt asks Baboo if he had decided what he wants to name him? Baboo was thinking of Greta or Peitouche. Squatt thought those were lousy names and suggested the name Shellshock. Baboo thought it over and decided he liked it. Shellshock and his weapons enter the Monstermatic. Shellshock emerges from the Monstermatic and he is ready to report for duty. Shellshock has the ability to pull his arms into his shell and have his weapons replace them. The traffic light on top of his head has a go ray and a stop ray. Baboo and Squatt were ready to send down Shellshock, but then decided to send down the Putties to soften them up first. After the Putties were defeated by the teens, Shellshock, Squatt, and Baboo teleported down to the park. They stayed hidden among the bushes. Tommy had already left, but Kimberly, Trini, Billy, Jason, and Zack were still there. Squatt tells Shellshock there they are. Baboo tells Shellshock the teens are the Power Rangers and they are your enemies. Squatt tells Shellshock they want him to knock them out. Baboo thinks Squatt is confusing Shellshock. The first thing Baboo wants Shellshock to do is use his ray on the five teens. Shellshock goes over the plan. Zack and Jason are playing basketball. The ball rolls away and then is blasted apart by Shellshock. Jason and Zack spot Shellshock, Baboo, and Squatt hidden among the trees. Baboo instructs Shellshock to use the go beam. The five teens immediately morph. Shellshock uses the go beam and hits Yellow Ranger. Yellow Ranger can't stop moving and she runs away, calling out for help. Red Ranger demands to know what Shellshock has done to Yellow Ranger. The four Rangers run towards them. Red Ranger lands a kick that knocks Shellshock down. Squatt and Baboo help Shellshock back up. Shellshock, Baboo, and Squatt face down blue Ranger, Red Ranger, Black Ranger, and Pink Ranger. Squatt threatens the four Rangers, telling them just wait and see what their monster can do. Shellshock draws in one arm and out comes a baseball bat. Squatt throws him a few baseballs. Shellshock quickly hits them all and the baseballs are aimed at the four Rangers. Red Ranger, Blue Ranger, Pink Ranger, and Black Ranger leap out of the way. Shellshock then uses his stop ray. It hits Pink Ranger, Blue Ranger, and Black Ranger. They cannot move. Shellshock, Squatt, and Baboo laugh. Shellshock withdraws his head and out comes a cannon. Baboo warns Shellshock not to miss. Red Ranger tries to protect his friends. The cannon misses. Red Ranger leaps into the air and fires at them with his Blade Blaster. Shellshock, Baboo, and Squatt teleport away. At the Moon Palace, Squatt is eager to send Shellshock into battle once more, but Baboo is very reluctant. Goldar joins them and he tells them Rita will be furious that they had created a monster without her permission. Rita has awaken from all the arguing and overhears their conversation. Rita is very pleased that their monster won a battle against the Power Rangers. Shellshock is three as well. Squatt and Baboo are thrilled that they made Rita happy. Rita tells Shellshock, Baboo, and Squatt they did okay. Rita sends the three back down into the city and makes Shellshock giant size. Shellshock begins wrecking the city. Shellshock is eager to show the mutant teenagers what a full grown turtle can do. Soon Red Ranger arrives in his Tyrannosaurus Dinozord. Shellshock is not afraid to battle Tyrannosaurus. Red Ranger tells him he is going to be turtle soup. Baboo tells Shellshock, you are our turtle, go get him! Shellshock withdraws his arms and out comes a bat and a hook. Shellshock and Tyrannosaurus battle. Shellshock knocks Tyrannosaurus down and then kicks him with glee. Tyrannosaurus gets back up. Shellshock has an easy time battling Tyrannosaurus. Shellshock retreats his head and now the cannon comes out. The cannon fires a blast at Tyrannosaurus. Dragonzord arrives. Dragonzord's tail knocks Shellshock down. Shellshock gets back up and is eager to take them both on - he will have twice as much. Dragonzord uses it's tail against Shellshock once more. Tyrannosaurus lands a punch on Shellshock's face. Shellshock goes flying. Dragonzord hits him as he is flying through the air. Shellshock hits the ground hard. Tyrannosaurus and Dragonzord stand together and face down Shellshock as he gets back up. Shellshock exclaims that he has dirt in his eyes and can't see. Red Ranger thinks they have this battle, but Shellshock was tricking them. Shellshock fires his stop ray on both zords. The controls in the zords are frozen. Baboo urges Shellshock to finish them off. Just then Yellow Ranger races up. Yellow Ranger leap sup into the air and lands on top of Shellshock's head. Yellow Ranger tells Shellshock he is history, these flowers will reverse your power. Yellow Ranger states by the power of the Sabretooth Tiger, I command you to release use form Shellshock's power. Yellow Ranger shakes the flowers over Shellshock's head. Pollen from the flower fall onto Shellshock. Shellshock's traffic light starts to spark. Shellshock hates this stuff. Electrical charges run through Shellshock and soon his traffic light rays no longer work. Yellow Ranger tells Shellshock he is finished. Yellow Ranger then leaps off of Shellshock and lands on the pavement. The pollen falls over the two zords and they are able to move once more. Green Ranger plays his Dragon Dagger to get Dragonzord back into the battle. Dragonzord fires hi missiles from his fingertips and it hits Shellshock. Tyrannosaurus then uses his ground breath attack on Shellshock. Shellshock is destroyed. The Rangers had been battling a giant Mutitis with Dragonzord and Megazord. During the battle, Mutitis spray toxic foam on Megazord and Dragonzord. The Rangers were ejected and land on an island demorph. They quickly discovered they didn't have their communicators or power coins. Jason suggested they explore the island and they did. They ran into Quagmire but he vanished as soon as he heard the name Rita. Suddenly an image of Goldar's face appears in the sky. He asks them if they lost their precious power coins? You'll soon lose more than that! Shellshock, Snizzard, Eye Guy, Pudgy Pig, and Pineoctopus appear. Kimberly points the monsters out. Zack is not happy. Oh great! No coin, a tone deaf little person, and an island full of monsters. Trini points out they are monsters they have already destroyed. Shellshock, Snizzard, Eye Guy, Pudgy Pig, and Pineoctopus race towards the teens. Jason shouts that they are attacking. The teens get into fight positions. Shellshock, Snizzard, Eye Guy, Pudgy Pig, and Pineoctopus are almost at them when they suddenly vanish. Billy comments that was weird - they disappeared. Tommy asks what kind of place is this? Goldar replies a place where nothing is what it seems except the danger. Welcome to the Island of Illusion.